Spencer Rice
"Do you think he's some legendary prophet? He's a real person and he's still alive and in perfect health. I know where to find him." - Sigurd about Spencer Rice Spencer Rice is a scientist working to bring fertility back to the soil. The only way to meet him is if the player complete Lois' mission to infiltrate into Kivi Camp. Attributes *Physical: 3 *Agility: 4 *Accuracy: 5 *Intelligence: 10 ]] History About twenty years before the game, Spencer Rice came to the Kivi looking for a safe place and workforce for his agricultural experiments. When he started negotiating with them, at first he tried to explain them the nature of his work in simple scientific terms, but they never understood a thing. It turn out that they didn't know the first thing about science and based their understanding of the world on nothing, but superstitions, and he had no other choice, but to start talking to them in their language, replacing complicated concepts by simpler metaphors they could understand, like talking to little children. It worked really well in the beginning. They seemed to understand the purpose of his work and he saw that some of them actually started looking at things from a more rational perspective. But it didn't last long. When they saw the first results of Spencer work, they were utterly amazed and started to attribute divine powers to him. Finally it all grew into just another big superstition, and it became even worse with time. Each time they retell the story, they exagerate things even more trying to impress the audience and now Spencer Rice is some sort of god, according them. When Spencer was trying to convince them to let him use their land, he bought them an ancient can fo green peas. He paid a terrible lot of money for it, but back then he didn't have access to any flesh peas and he had to show Kivi what he was trying to proce. They liked the peas and kept the empty can. Then at some point somebody decided that picture of the green man on the can was actually Spencer Rice. Spencer is partly glad it developed this way, so at least they don't recognize him very easily anymore. With all those "miracles" Spencer Rice performed, it becomes easy to people accept him as a god, so Spencerism gain great influence in Kivi and even grow far beyond the tribe to places like Murray Hill, in Janubi region. Spencer Rice managed to insert a lot of pacifism into the religion. When he first met Kivi they were a very aggressive tribe that harassed their neighbors all the time. Trivia * Spencer Rice can be recruited as a volunteer. In order to recruit Spencer Rice, you will need to make the Drekar leave or destroy them. If you plan to destroy them, you will need to tell Spencer Rice that the Drekar are planning to leave or that they declined the negotiation. You cannot recruit Spencer Rice if too many Kivi warriors die during the attack. * Spencer Rice can be killed in During Attack on Drekar. * The reason the Kivi might thought he had green skin is he gave them a old pea can that had a picture of a green giant that vaguely looked like Spencer Rice. * Spencer Rice also can killed after join the protagonist's caravan as a volunteer, as any caravan member. * Real-life Spencer Rice helped the game creation as a crowdfunder. Category:Characters Category:Alkubra Region Category:Male characters Category:Determinant characters Category:Irreligious Category:Deity